The addition of polyurethane foam to pneumatic tires can provide certain advantages such as improved tread wear and elimination of flat tires from punctures. However, the presence of the polyurethane foam inside the tire presents certain challenges when the foam-filled tire reaches the end of its life and needs to be separated from the wheel.